


Kreizmas | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: During your years of working at the Kreizler Institute, you've noticed that Dr. Kreizler doesn't really get to enjoy the holidays. So with a little help from your friends you organize a little surprise for him.
Kudos: 4





	Kreizmas | Laszlo Kreizler

The Kreizler Institute was absolutely chaos. Parents who were approved to do so, were picking up their children for the holidays. Obviously the doctor wouldn't allow any child who has suffered abuse to go home. I felt bad for Dr. Kreizler because of how busy he is every holiday season. It's almost like he doesn't get to enjoy it. Of course I wondered if he even celebrated Christmas knowing how bitter his father was. Unlike other employees, he and I have had plenty of time to get to know each other. Mostly because we became friends before he hired me. I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind as I continued my work. Cyrus, Stevie, and I were in charge of wrapping presents to put under the tree for the children. All of the less fortunate kids who were going home this year had already been given one. It was important to the doctor that non one felt left out, and I admired him for that. He never forgot anyone, even those who didn't celebrate Christmas. "So... is everything going as planned?" I asked Cyrus in a hushed tone. "As far as I know it is. I gave Sara a spare key to the house; she'll be bringing John and the Isaacson brothers to help." He replied. "Excellent!" I said happily.

If everything went as planned then we'd be having a little Christmas eve party tonight. I just hoped Dr. Kreizler didn't work too hard today. I didn't want him to be exhausted from a long day and then have to put up with us all evening. "Hopefully the staff keeps the kids busy with crafts. That way they won't be bothering Kreizler as much." Stevie said as he finished wrapping a present. I agreed with him, but I knew half of the kid's crafts would no doubt be made for him. His personal office is practically covered with drawings from his students. The three of us talked for a bit longer about our plans before we decided to sing Christmas carols. By the end of the day we were finished wrapping all of the presents, which was a relief. We waited until all of the kids were put to bed before we placed the presents underneath the large tree in the foyer. It was beautifully decorated by the ornaments the students had made throughout the years. I've often spent hours just looking at the tree whenever they put it up. When we were finished I hurried to the doctor's home to make sure everything was going as planned. The Isaacsons were in the kitchen cooking while John and Sara decorated the tree.

"I just hope Cyrus and Stevie are able to get Laszlo home. He always stays late on Christmas eve." John said. "I hope they're able to as well." I said as I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes. Instead of going home I packed a bag so I could come straight here. I decided to help Marcus and Lucius since I figured Sara and John had the tree covered. As the sky got darker I noticed that it had began snowing. When everything was pretty much underway John was assigned watch duty. "They're here!" John said, and a shot of excitement rushed through me. Everyone took their places and impatiently waited for our friends to come inside. "What's going on? The two of you have been acting strange all day, and... and... who has been cooking?" Kreizler's voice said as the front door opened. All of us walked into the hall and he froze when he laid eyes on us. "What's going on?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Y/n organized a little Christmas eve party for us." John said as he walked over to his surprised friend. Dr. Kreizler looked very cute with little snowflakes in his dark hair. When the doctor was over his shock we all gathered in the dinning room.

Each of us filled our plates with food and talked as we ate. Everyone asked us about the Institute before we moved on to other subjects. John talked about what has been happening at The New York Times. Sara mentioned some of the cases she has been working on and so did the Isaacson brothers. After we ate we all gathered around the fireplace. Cyrus played the piano as we drank coffee and ate Christmas cookies that I baked yesterday. Everyone complemented me on them as well. "Y/n, when did you have the time to plan all of this?" Dr. Kreizler asked me curiously after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I actually thought of it last year. I noticed that you're busy during the holidays, so I figured that we should throw a Christmas eve party." I replied with a small smile. "That's very kind of you, Y/n." He said with a little sparkle in his beautiful eyes. "It's nothing. I just thought that we should do something nice for you, especially since you're so kind to your students." I said and he smiled slightly. For the rest of the night we sang carols and told stories. It was nice spending time with my best friends. I think they enjoyed being together as well.

++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
